The present invention relates to systems and methods for recognizing preferred wagers. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for recognizing preferred wagerers that are using interactive wagering systems.
Interactive wagering systems, such as systems that facilitate wagering from a set-top box or a personal computer (PC), for example, have realized wide popularity. An example of such a wagering system is illustrated in Marshall et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/330,651, filed Jun. 11, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. As disclosed therein, a wagerer can use a set-top box, or other suitable device, such as a PC or Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system, to place a wager. The wagering event corresponding to the wager may be televised to enable wagerers and non-wagerers to participate in the excitement of the event. Because wagering systems seek to promote wagering, it is desirable to provide improvements in interactive wagering systems and corresponding television coverage of wagering events to induce and reward certain wagerers.